numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/RAD-NOM COMICS FOR NO REASON YAY
Humanizing Powder Squarangl'r.png|Hi guys! As the mastermind I am, I created... HUMANIZING POWDER! Not so square.PNG|all while rearranging me and using dark magic on me. this sucks. Squarangl'r.png|SO WITH THAT BEING SAID- DiaSquarangl'rShock.png|HEY, WHERE IS IT?! 115DD2BA-B72D-4ABD-8249-FE3F1CFFE893.png|Ah, ah... so... refreshing in my drinks...!~ Field tripper.png|Umm, Squarangl'r... Field tripper.png|You know what I'm thinking right now? DiaSquarangl'rShock.png|no Circuko.PNG|...me- Field tripper.png|Hey, get outta here or I'll punk ya with rocks! Anyways, since you don't know what I'm thinking about... Field tripper.png|I'm thinking Field tripper.png|that we DiaWeegeeTripper.PNG|''should flop.'' Field tripper.png|(flops) DiaSquarangl'rShock.png|(flops) 115DD2BA-B72D-4ABD-8249-FE3F1CFFE893.png|Nommy is so sowwy!~ SQUAREZZZ.PNG|Oh wow, I guess I kinda changed my arrangement. Seriously though, how did I? DiaSquareConnery.png|Hey guys, I've called the Ghostbuster to exterminate Nommy! Sonny, stay in there! THUNDER FEEL THE THUNDER LIGHTNING AND THE THUNDER.png|N-n-no! I wish I brought my Thunderhand! (cringes away) DiaSquareConnery.png|Well, that wasn't the solution. The more you know the better you get! Knuk.PNG|Heys! Isn't that ME quote? DiaSquareConnery.png|No dude, I think you fail to know the simplest of things. Speaking of, I'm Squarangl'r's dad. How are you? Knuk.PNG|GOOD! Wha' about ya? DiaSquareConnery.png|About to flop! (flops) Knuk.PNG|'Pretty pathetic. Has you not resisted Nommy?' 115DD2BA-B72D-4ABD-8249-FE3F1CFFE893.png|I thinky he hasn't~ Knuk.PNG|Oh, HEH Nommy! How yo day! 115DD2BA-B72D-4ABD-8249-FE3F1CFFE893.png|Sweety!~ Smatchfeesh.png|'zis gettin' awkward. Confused Sis.PNG|Yeah, I know, Smatchfeesh. The NumberClub: What Happens There? Youstilldon'tknowjack.png|Hey, wazzup! 12.png|Hi Jack. We're just sippin' it out on some Simple Numbertea. DiaChamy.png|Yeah, and nothing's going wrong! Hmm, speaking of, what's the time even? Oh yeah, dumb me! I got a watch! 36.png|\|/|-|4+'5 |_||> 6|_|`/5? (WHAT'S UP GUYS?) 12.png|Oh nothing really. Squarangl'r.png|Hey guys, I'm gonna play Super Mario Odyssey for the Switch and show off how pro I am! Alexmad.jpg|Well nobody cares. Squarangl'r.png|Except for me. Youstilldon'tknowjack.png|You don't know jack, Alex. Alexmad.jpg|''Shut it.'' Zero.jpg|Hey guys! Zero! Zero Non-Numberstuff! (anything not related to numberblocks stuff is removed) What's up! DiaSquarangl'rShock.png|What are you doing here?! Zero.jpg|Oh, nothing! (disappears) Guarienscaredoval.png|''that was truly scary'' Squarangl'r.png|Ha, wimp! You got scared over nothing! 115DD2BA-B72D-4ABD-8249-FE3F1CFFE893.png|(enters) Hewwo~ DiaSquarangl'rShock.png|'cannot resist flopping...' (flops extremely hard) 12.png|Oh hi Nommy, what changed? 115DD2BA-B72D-4ABD-8249-FE3F1CFFE893.png|''Humanizy powder!~'' Bandicam 2019-08-08 04-24-39-579.jpg|FLASHBACK Alexmad.jpg|I want you to steal Squarangl'r's humanizing powder. 960FE743-1E43-419F-B170-437D3FC2D1E9.png|Nommy is a GHOST! Nommy do anything! What you want? Alexmad.jpg|It's obvious, right? 960FE743-1E43-419F-B170-437D3FC2D1E9.png|Oh, sowwy! Me go get it! AlexScratch.png|(barges into squarangl'r's shop and becomes poyashika to launch him and runs over to him) DEMONIC ME.png|WHAT THE HECK DUDE?! DO YOU WANT A TASTE OF DARK MAGIC?! 960FE743-1E43-419F-B170-437D3FC2D1E9.png|(steals it an pours it into a drink and drinks the water) ...ah... refreshing... ah... uhh... (disappears) Bandicam 2019-08-08 04-24-39-579.jpg|I BET YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENED NEXT, RIGHT? END OF FLASHBACK DiaSquareConnery.png|Hi, I'm here and I've just brought in Luigi to exterminate that Nommy again! THUNDER FEEL THE THUNDER LIGHTNING AND THE THUNDER.png|'Luigi HATES this!' THE MASTER OF CUBRSTOMPING SLOW MOE YAY.png|(is stomping luigi a ton of times) (i would be saying curbstomping, but...) THUNDER FEEL THE THUNDER LIGHTNING AND THE THUNDER.png|'MAAAAAAAAAAAAAARIO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' DiaSquareConnery.png|That didn't work again! The more you know, the better you get! Sorry sonny! as said pizza.png|Square Connery, I think it would work if you actually stepped in to save Luigi. DiaSquareConnery.png|No, I've gotta go to work. Hopefully Luigi stomps getting messed around with! DiaWeegeeTripper.PNG|'DIDN'T YOU MEAN STOP GETTING STOMPED AROUND BRO' Sad Alex.png|This is getting awkward... I feel super awkward here... Soulless Alex.png|(flops) 115DD2BA-B72D-4ABD-8249-FE3F1CFFE893.png|Why do I put out so much eyes!~ Guarienscaredoval.png|(cringes) Uhh... Melony 2.png|Wait, what are you- (2+13=15) Cure redraw.png|HOLIO I AM HERE TO CURE YA BUT FIRST LEMME STAB SQUARANGL'R WITH A SYRINGE! Cure redraw.png|(walks right up to squarangl'r and injects a syringe into him) DiaSinisterSquarangl'r.png|(starts becoming...) You're doomed.png|(umm... squareshot, whoops!) SquarerThanEver.PNG|(squarangl'r becomes HD Squarangl'r) Cure redraw.png|Wrong cure, WHATEVER! Let's just give her a- WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA Guarienscaredoval.png|(15=13+2) OH MY GOSH! Melony 2.png|HECK NO! WHY DID OUR CURE NOT WORK! 115DD2BA-B72D-4ABD-8249-FE3F1CFFE893.png|Nommy be sowwy~! Helewis.PNG|(flies in pretty weirdly) HUMAN LEWISETT YAY.PNG|HI, LEWISETT- Frame 1567259108144.png 12.png|... DiaSquareConnery.png|Sonny, YOU JUST GROWN UP! SquarerThanEver.PNG|Consider that an IMPROVEMENT AS I- SquarerThanEver.PNG|Wait, where did everybody go? Scalfred rides the rays.png|OUT TO SING A SONG, EVERYBODY! Delete that.png|(becomes squarangl'r again and gets ready to break the song apart) BONUS! Check My Radio *Fall Out Boy *Twenty-One Pilots Category:Blog posts